villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Benjamin Krupp
Mr. Benjamin "Benny" Krupp is the alter-ego of the superhero, Captain Underpants. He is a very mean principal who hates the happiness of children. He even hates George and Harold's pranks, jokes, and smiles. In the movie he's voiced by Ed Helms who also voiced The Once-Ler Appearance One day, after George and Harold ruined a big game, the next day, they were reported to Mr. Krupp's office and showed them their pranks on tape and wanted to find out who was responsible for the fiasco. George and Harold pleaded that they "don't want to be killed for the rest of their lives", Mr. Krupp gave them blackmail and force the two boys to do his chores and not smile, essentially using them for child labour. Mr. Krupp even sadistically asked their teachers to give them extra homework. Then one day, George ordered a 3D Hypno-Ring and waited for four-to-six weeks after all the brutal punishment George and Harold suffered, they hypnotized Mr. Krupp and made him forget about the game disaster. Then George and Harold turned Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants. Gallery 20121004132555!C_krupp.png|Mr. Krupp as he appears in the book. Mr Krupp.png|Mr. Krupp as he appears In the 2017 movie. Videos File:Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie Clip - Pranksters (2017) Movieclips Coming Soon File:Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie Clip - Water (2017) Movieclips Coming Soon Trivia *Whenever Captain Underpants is sprayed by water, he turns back to Mr. Krupp. *Whenever Krupp hears fingers being snapped, he transforms back to Captain Underpants. *Despite his cruelty, Krupp does have a soft spot for his nephew Kipper, as he punishes anyone who seemingly bullies him, despite it being obvious that Kipper is the bully. *His first name was first revealed in Captain Underpants And The Perilous Plot Of Professor Poopypants. *Krupp is occasionally fair to George and Harold. For example, in Invasion of the Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space, he refused to punish them because the lunch ladies didn't have enough evidence to prove of their pranks, though he would change his mind and reprimanded them later on. Also, in Attack of the Talking Toilets, Krupp fears of losing his job due to the attack of the talking toilets, but George and Harold manage to get their robot to repair the school's damages, and Krupp cancels their suspension and places them as temporary principals for the day as a reward (Although this could be attributed to desperation.) *In Captain Underpants and the Sensational Saga of Sir Stinks-a-Lot, Mr. Krupp lost his ability to turn into Captain Underpants. The book stated that there are two possible reasons for this: the electromagnetic explosion that resulted from feeding Sir Stinks-a-Lot soda, Mentos, and pop rocks had erased the hypnotic spell from Mr. Krupp's brain, or Sir Stinks-a-Lot's Super-Power-Juice-ectonomy took away Mr. Krupp's superpowers. *He will be voiced by Ed Helms in the upcoming 2017 movie produced by DreamWorks Animation. *It is unknown why Krupp became a school principal, as he obviously dislikes children. Category:Book Villains Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Businessmen Category:Sadists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Dimwits Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Incriminators Category:Anti-Villain Category:Incompetent Category:Successful Category:Protagonists Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Protective Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Slaver Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Vengeful Category:Master of Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Redeemed Category:Grey Zone Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Remorseful Category:Spoilers Category:Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Envious Category:Psychopath Category:Vigilante